Wishing on a Christmas Star
by Holz9364
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't seen Ginny Weasley in 11 years. His wife has died, and he has two young children, his Hogwarts sweetheart isn't his priority. His precocious kids see his loneliness and between them and Christmas, they devise a plan to bring him and Ginny back together again. H/G, small amount of Ron/Hermione.


**Wish on a Christmas Star**

**_A/N: Here's a little Christmas oneshot. It's a canon pairing, but the story is AU. It is proper Harry/Ginny though and this is the first canon fic I've had fun writing so I hope you all enjoy it!_  
**

**_The fic is inspired by a film which I think is called 'Catch a Christmas Star' and also two songs. They are 'Christmasses When You Were Mine' by Taylor Swift and 'It's Only Christmas' by Ronan Keating._**

**_Hope you enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes! I just wanted to get it uploaded in time for Christmas!_**

* * *

'Hurry up Lily! We need to leave in a couple of minutes!'

Harry was downstairs in the hallway bundling up his 6 year old son Alexander in winter gear while his 8 year old daughter was doing something in her bedroom.

'Coming Dad!'

Harry rolled his eyes as he zipped up his son's jacket, 'Honestly, she's always making us late Alex.'

Alexander giggled, 'She's a girl Dad, they always take ages to get ready.'

Lillian Potter came running down the stairs with a smile and pulled her boots on.

'What were you doing up there?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'I was listening to the radio,' Lillian said honestly, 'did you know Ginny Weasley is doing an interview tonight?'

'No, I didn't know,' Harry said, 'what are they interviewing her about?'

'Her autobiography comes out on the 23rd of December,' Lillian said excitedly, 'and she's doing charity work in Africa, isn't she super awesome Dad?'

'Yeah she's great,' Harry said with a slight frown, 'she has an autobiography coming out?'

Lillian nodded as she pulled her jacket on over her Holyhead Harpies jumper, 'But she isn't allowed to say anyone's names in it for poppyright reasons.'

'I think you mean copyright sweetheart,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'Come on, we'll be late for dinner at Grandma and Grandad's if we don't leave soon.'

He opened the door and led the kids out into the icy evening air, it was getting dark already even though it was barely half past 4. He lived in a comfortable cottage in Godric's Hollow, which happened to be a 15 minute walk away from the kids Grandparents in the next town over, it was part of the charm of the place.

'Dad, is it too late to ask Santa for Ginny's autobiography?' Lillian asked with trepidation.

'It is too late, isn't it Dad?' Alexander said, 'Dad said Santa doesn't listen after the 30th of November because hes too busy.'

'It is a bit late sweetheart,' Harry said diplomatically, 'but you might get it for your birthday.'

'But Dad my birthday isn't until May!' Lillian protested.

'I'm sorry Lillian, I can't make Santa work any faster,' Harry said gently.

Lillian sighed, 'Dad, when will I be old enough to go to a Holyhead Harpies match?'

'When you're 10, right Dad? That's what you always say,' Alexander said smugly.

'Exactly, when you're 10,' Harry echoed, 'now enough about this. When we get back from Grandma and Grandad's you'll both be too tired to put the Christmas tree up, but we can do it tomorrow if you want.'

This cheered them up and they spent the rest of the walk arguing about who would get to put the star on the tree this year and what colour Harry would charm the lights. He was quite proud of the fact his kids had knowledge of both the wizarding and muggle worlds. They believed in Santa, and they made cookies at Christmas, but they also had a magical Christmas tree and knew all about Hogwarts and regularly shopped in Diagon Alley. Harry felt it was a nice balance, they were comfortable and more to the point they were happy.

* * *

'Run ahead and knock on the door Lily,' Harry said when they walked through the gate to the Turpin household.

Lily rushed ahead and banged loudly on the door which opened instantly. An elderly man with dark hair with flecks of grey beamed at her, 'Well look who it is!' he said as he hugged her.

'Grandad!' Lillian and Alexander both shouted as they hugged him. Harry chuckled and followed them into the house, 'nice to see you Gerry,' he said.

'You too Harry,' Gerry said as he shut the door and followed the kids into the living room where they were met by an elderly women with pure white hair and a kind smile, they shouted out 'Grandma!' and jumped on her with a crushing hug. She chuckled and kissed them both on the cheek before walking to Harry and hugging him, 'It's lovely to see you Harry,' she said happily.

Harry smiled back at her, 'You too Vivien.'

'We'll have dinner in an hour or so,' Vivien said, 'you can listen to the radio if you like Lily, I hear your favourite Quidditch player has a big interview.'

'How did you know that?' Lillian asked with wide eyes.

Vivien winked and said, 'I know everything.'

Harry chuckled and mumbled to Gerry, 'Lily has a loud voice and the kitchen window is open?'

'Precisely,' Gerry mumbled back with a smile.

* * *

While Vivien finished cooking in the kitchen, Harry sat down with Gerry, both holding bottles of beer. Alexander and Lillian were sitting by the fire discussing their Christmas lists and trying to figure out what Santa would bring them this year.

'How are you doing, Harry?'

Harry put on a smile, 'Oh, I'm fine.'

'You don't have to put on a brave face here,' Gerry said gently, 'it's always hard during the holidays when you've lost someone.'

Harry shrugged, looking into the depths of his beer bottle, 'It's not easy, especially because Lisa loved Christmas so much.'

'You've done a good job on those kids,' Gerry said, 'Lisa would be proud, you don't have to bring them round here every Sunday for dinner but Viv and I both appreciate it that you do.'

'Your family, and no children should grow up without that,' Harry said as he watched the kids playing, 'I just wish Lisa was here to see how wonderful they had become. They were so young when she…' he trailed off.

'But their happy, they have you and you have them,' Gerry said.

Harry nodded, 'Without that I don't know how I would have coped, most of the time it's okay but December always brings it back.'

'I understand,' Gerry said, placing his hand on Harrys shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

'Thank you,' Harry said sincerely, 'for being here through it all. Between the kids Aunt and Uncle, you, Viv and Sam are all I have.'

Gerry only smiled as Vivien walked into the living room and took off her apron, 'dinner will be served in 10 minutes.'

The front door opened and a tall, broad man with short hair and lots of stubble walked in, cursing the cold and hanging his jacket up on the back of the door, 'Hey Mum, Dad,' he said, 'Oh hiya Harry.'

'Hey Sam,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'Uncle Sam!' Lillian and Alexander shouted as they rushed over to hug him.

'Come here you two little monsters!' Sam said affectionately as he hugged them, 'what are you two up to?'

'Well,' said Lillian with a grin, 'Ginny's interview is just starting!'

She took the wizarding radio that her Grandparents kept in the cupboard for their visits and sat down on an armchair hugging it. She turned it up and listened with such intent that it made Harry smile.

'Ginny huh?' Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he dropped down next to Harry on the sofa.

Harry rolled his eyes and then they were both told, 'Shh, I want to hear it!' by Lillian.

'_So, Ginny, I hear you have a busy December lined up,_' an upbeat female presenter said.

'_I do_,' Ginny's soft voice said, it made Harry's stomach do something weird.

'_And why is that?_' the presenter asked.

'_For a number of reasons, I have my autobiography coming out on the 23__rd__ of December so I'll be doing signings for that all day in London. Then I also have the Christmas Eve charity match to prepare for.'_

'_That's the Holyhead Harpies vs. the Chudley Cannons?'_

'_Yes it is,'_ Ginny said_, 'which should be good fun as my brother is the Captain of the Cannons.'_

She chuckled and Harry sighed, he didn't really want to listen to this.

'_Indeed,_' the presenter said, '_now then, what about this autobiography we've heard so much about?'_

'_Well, it's the story of my life up until now,_' Ginny said, _'not just my Quidditch career, my Hogwarts days too.'_

'_It sounds intriguing, will we be seeing a mention of the infamous Harry Potter?_' the presenter asked_, 'you of course went to school around the same time as him.'_

'_I did, but he was a year older than me,_' Ginny said, _'you may see a mention of him in the book but I didn't use any names for copyright and privacy reasons.'_

'_Of course, I understand_,' the presenter said, _'the book also talks about your love life, doesn't it?'_

'_Well there have been a lot of sour romances since I started my career, so it's a big part of my life story,_' Ginny said diplomatically.

'_And is it true what we've read in the Prophet over the last few days? That you and the Bulgarian Manager, Viktor Krum have split up?_'

There was a slight sigh, _'We're working through things. Our schedules are both so busy at the moment.'_

'_The pressures of celebrity life,'_ the presenter said in an understanding tone of voice, '_so can we expect anything else from you before 2010 is over?'_

'_I have three matches upcoming, one this weekend in Cardiff, one the following weekend in Belfast and another the weekend before Christmas in Edinburgh,'_ Ginny said with a smile in her voice.

'_That sounds great, but so busy! How will you have time for Christmas?' _the presenter asked.

'_I'll have time, Christmas is just a simple affair with my family and I've cleared my schedule for Christmas day,'_ Ginny said.

'_Well, it was great talking to you Ginny,'_ the presenter said, '_and I can't wait to read your autobiography!'_

The radio cut into adverts and Vivien said, 'I think that's enough Lily, we're having dinner now.'

'Okay Grandma,' Lillian said as she turned the radio off and followed the rest of the family into the dining room. They were sitting down with their food in front of them and had just tucked in when Lillian said, 'I didn't know you went to school with Ginny Weasley, Dad!'

Before Harry could say anything Sam said, 'Of course he did Lils, your Uncle Ron is her big brother.'

'Really?' Lillian asked, 'why didn't you tell me that Dad?'

'It never seemed important,' Harry said honestly.

'It's super important Dad. You _knew _Ginny Weasley!' Lillian explained.

'It is pretty cool Dad!' Alexander agreed.

'It's not that cool,' Harry said.

'How well did you know her Dad?' Alexander asked.

'_Really _well,' Sam said with a chuckle.

Harry shot him a glare as Lillian asked, 'What do you mean Uncle Sam?'

'Well, your Dad and Ginny were high school sweethearts when they were at Hogwarts together,' Sam said letting it slip.

'Really?' Lillian and Alexander asked in unison.

Harry sighed and nodded, 'But we were very young,' he said, 'and it was a long time ago.'

'What happened?' Lillian asked.

'Things just didn't work out Lily, she had her Quidditch career and she was really famous,' Harry said, 'we went our separate ways.'

'Did Mum know?' Lillian asked as she cocked her head at her Dad.

'Of course she did Lily,' Vivien said, 'your Mum had her own first love too. Both your parents had their own loves and heartbreaks before they found each other.'

'Who was Mum's first love?' Lillian asked eagerly.

'A boy called Terry Boot that she always talked about while she was at Hogwarts,' Gerry replied with a chuckle.

'Do you still see Ginny, Dad?' Alexander asked.

'No, I've not seen her in years,' Harry said, 'now put this out of your mind its not important.'

'Oh but it is,' Sam said with a smile, 'I think you still carry a torch for her.'

Harry glared at his brother-in-law once more and Vivien stealthily said, 'I think that's enough of that, now what have you asked Santa for this year?'

* * *

'Thought I might find you up here.'

Gerry walked through the doorway into the room that had once been Lisa's, Harry was sitting on the bed.

He sighed, 'Yeah.'

Gerry smiled at the picture Harry was holding in his hand, 'I've always loved that picture.'

'I love it too,' Harry admitted, it was a photo of Christmas 2004, Alexander was nearly one, and Lillian was 2 and a half, it was their last Christmas together but they didn't know that at the time. The picture was of them all bundled up in warm hats, scarves and gloves out in the snow. They were all laughing and smiling.

'Don't let Sam rile you up,' Gerry said as he sat down next to Harry on the bed and looked around the Ravenclaw clad room. It was definitely a Ravenclaws bedroom, books lined a whole wall, a scarf was pinned above the bed along with a banner bearing Ravenclaws arms.

'I just don't like to think about Ginny,' Harry said honestly, 'it was a long time ago those events transpired.'

'I know, but Lisa has been gone for 5 years Harry,' Gerry said, 'dating might do you some good.'

'It's not fair to bring instability into the kids' lives,' Harry said, 'and so many people leave when they find out that I'm _the _Harry Potter.'

Gerry nodded, and Harry said, 'Anyway, it would feel like a betrayal to Lisa.'

'I understand that, but you know Lisa would just want you to be happy,' Gerry said as he got to his feet. Harry stood up too and made his way downstairs to where Sam was playing with the kids.

'We probably ought to get home,' Harry said as he glanced at the time, 'especially if you two want to do the tree tomorrow.'

Alexander and Lillian nodded eagerly and said their goodbyes, Harry did the same, hugging the others and kissing Vivien on the cheek. When they got outside he took both of the kids hands and they began the treacherous icy walk home.

* * *

'Dad!'

'Dad, you said we could make cookies!'

Harry chuckled, they had just finished putting the Christmas tree up. The living room looked significantly livelier with the tree decorated mostly in the Muggle fashion. A couple of things gave it away though, like the fact the whole tree glowed and changed colour and the real snow that covered it lightly.

'I did,' Harry said as he turned the radio on and hummed along to a song he knew well as he got out the baking supplies and put on his apron.

'Wash your hands Lils, and you Alex or no baking,' Harry ordered and the two kids rushed down the hall to the bathroom just as the back door opened.

'Hey Harry, I brought you some of the leftovers from last night on Mum and Dads orders,' Sam said with a smile as he opened the fridge and shoved the leftovers in.

'Thanks Sam, we're baking. Do you want to stick around and help?' Harry asked.

'Might as well,' Sam said, 'nice tree by the way, I like the magical touch.'

Harry grinned, 'Well I can't give up magic completely.'

'I can't give it up at all,' Sam said, 'I don't know how you live such a Muggle life.'

'You can't talk, you're a Muggle-born,' Harry said in amusement.

Sam shrugged, 'I suppose, sorry for pushing you last night…with the Ginny thing.'

'It's okay,' Harry said, 'I just don't like to think about it.'

'Maybe you should,' Sam suggested, 'I mean it's obvious there are still some feelings there.'

'Sam it's been years since I've even seen her,' Harry said, 'and she's into famous Quidditch players now.'

'You could have been a famous Quidditch player,' Sam reminded him.

'I know, but I didn't want to be,' Harry said, 'I've had my share of fame and I hate it. I'm happy with my ordinary job up at the school, I'm happy living a fairly Muggle life with the kids. I don't want the life she has.'

'Is that why you won't reach out to her?' Sam asked.

'Just drop it Sam,' Harry said in annoyance, 'it's over and done with, it was before I even met Lisa for crying out loud.'

'Well you technically met Lisa while you were at school, but I understand,' Sam said as the kids came back into the kitchen and got excited when they realised Sam was staying to bake with them.

* * *

'Alex!'

Alexander frowned as his sister shook him awake, 'What is it?' he asked sleepily.

'I have a plan to make Dad happy,' Lillian said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

'Why do we need to make him happy? I thought he already was,' Alexander asked.

'He doesn't have someone to love!' Lillian said, 'but we can help him have someone to love this Christmas.'

'How?' Alexander asked in a whisper.

'Ginny, his first love! She has a Quidditch game in Cardiff tomorrow,' Lillian whispered.

'We have school tomorrow Lily,' Alexander said, 'it's Friday tomorrow.'

'I know, which is why Dad will never expect it!' Lillian whispered, 'after he drops us off at school we can get the bus to Cardiff, it only takes an hour, the game starts at 11 which means we can be back for 3 and Dad won't suspect anything.'

Alexander frowned, 'No, I'm not going.'

'You have to Alex!' Lillian said.

'No I don't,' Alexander said, 'I don't want to lie to Dad.'

'But we'd be lying to him for a good reason, to find him someone to love,' Lillian said sincerely.

'How will we even find Ginny?' Alexander asked.

'She signs autographs after the game, we'll wait in line and talk to her then,' Lillian said, 'please Alex.'

Alexander sighed heavily, 'Fine, but if Dad finds out I'm blaming you!'

* * *

Their plan was a success. Their Dad didn't suspect anything and after they were dropped off at the school gates they got on a bus to Cardiff with money they had taken from Lillian's savings. They got to the Quidditch ground, paid for tickets and made their way to the stands where they waited eagerly for the game to start.

It was a fantastic game, the Holyhead Harpies were amazing and Ginny caught the snitch winning the game for them. The moment it was over Lillian grabbed Alexander's hand and dragged him to a big room beyond the stands where a line was forming to have Ginny's autograph, along with the rest of the team. They were fairly near the front of the line and the closer they got the more nervous they got.

'Wow,' Lillian said when Ginny came into view, 'she's so pretty, isn't she Alex?'

Alexander nodded as Ginny flicked back her long, flowing red hair and smiled at someone as she signed their ticket.

'Next!' her secretary shouted and Lillian and Alexander walked forward tentatively.

'Hi!' Ginny said with a radiant smile, 'would you like me to sign your tickets?'

Lillian nodded and handed them over, 'What are your names?' Ginny asked.

'I'm Lillian Potter and that's my brother Alexander,' Lillian said, 'our Dads Harry Potter and Uncle Sam says hes carries a torch for you!'

Ginny's eyes widened, 'Oh…Merlin, uh-'

'We need to move on with the signings,' her secretary said.

Ginny nodded, 'I, uh, can you show the kids to the back-room? I want to talk to them when I'm done with the signing.'

The secretary rolled his eyes and said, 'Sure,' leading the kids into a room lined with wizarding sweets and telling them to help theirselves while they waited.

* * *

'Hey!' Ginny said when she walked into the room that Lillian and Alexander were waiting in, 'what did you say your names were?'

'Lillian and Alexander, but we get called Lily and Alex,' Lillian said, still quite starstruck, 'I'm your _biggest _fan, I want to be a Quidditch player just like you.'

Ginny smiled, 'That's sweet,' she said, 'you said your Dad is Harry?'

Lillian nodded, 'And our Uncle Sam said he was your high school sweetheart and that he carries a torch for you.'

'Do you know what that means?' Ginny asked with a slight smile.

Lillian shook her head, making Ginny chuckle.

'But our Dad said to our Uncle last night when he saw your photograph in the Prophet that everything about you is beautiful,' Lillian said, and Alexander nodded.

Ginny blushed and said, 'Well that's very nice of him. Does he know you're here?'

'No,' Alexander said, 'he thinks we're at school.'

'In that case you should probably get home, where do you live?' Ginny asked.

'Godric's Hollow,' Lillian replied.

'Of course,' Ginny said with a slight smile, 'let me take you home, does your Dad let you do side-apparition?'

'Only with Uncle Sam because he's not very good,' Alexander said with a giggle.

'He never has been,' Ginny said with a smile, 'come on then, let's get you two home. Your Dad will be going out of his mind with worry.'

* * *

'What do you mean they didn't get the bus?' Harry asked down his mobile phone at the Muggle school his kids attended.

'_They didn't show up to school today Mr. Potter,' _the secretary said.

'Well I dropped them off there!' Harry exclaimed as a loud crack sounded outside his house, he frowned and hung up the phone just as the door opened and Lillian and Alexander walked in.

'I was so worried about you two!' Harry exclaimed, hugging them both as they rushed over to him, 'where have you been?'

'At a Quidditch game,' Lillian said biting her lip.

'I'm afraid that's my fault,' a familiar voice said which made Harry freeze.

He slowly stood up straight and looked at Ginny. She was standing in the doorway, the hall light just catching the freckles on her face. With her long red hair, her freckles and her brown eyes she was as beautiful as ever.

'Hey,' was all he could think of to say.

'Hey,' Ginny said with an easy smile, 'they showed up so I signed their tickets and helped them get home.'

'Thank you, that was nice of you,' Harry said, 'but you two are in deep trouble for lying to me _and _for skipping school.'

'It was all Lily's idea, Dad!' Alexander said.

'I don't doubt that,' Harry said, 'You'll be a Slytherin Lillian Potter, but you shouldn't have gone along with it Alex.'

'You'll be a Hufflepuff, Alex!' Lillian said.

'I will not!' Alexander retorted.

'Right now all both of you are is grounded, until Christmas!' Harry said, 'get to your rooms!'

They both stormed upstairs huffily as Harry took a breath of relief and glanced at Ginny.

'I thought you might be worried,' Ginny said, 'that's why I apparated back with them.'

'Thanks, you didn't have to do that,' Harry said, walking closer to her, 'how are you?'

'I'm good,' Ginny said with a slight smile, 'but you seem great with this nice house, and lovely kids.'

'Mischievous kids,' Harry muttered.

'Bit like their Father then,' Ginny remarked with a smile, 'you were always getting into trouble at Hogwarts.'

'Not intentionally,' Harry pointed out.

'You seem good,' Ginny said, 'I can't believe you have kids, I didn't even know you had gotten married.'

'I tried to keep my life out of the press purposefully,' Harry said.

'Where is she now?' Ginny asked curiously.

Harry frowned and couldn't tear his eyes away from the ground, 'She died, five years ago.'

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry,' Ginny said.

Harry shrugged, 'Don't worry about it,' he said, 'it's been a while now.'

'Still, I doubt it's easy,' Ginny said.

Harry nodded and an awkward silence fell over them, 'I should go,' Ginny said, 'I've got training tomorrow.'

'Right, sure, I'll see you around,' Harry said as Ginny walked out of the door with a sad sort of smile and shut it behind her.

'Dad!' Lillian hissed from the top of the stairs, 'ask her on a date!'

'What?' Harry asked sharply.

'She obviously still likes you Dad!' Lillian said, 'go do it, quickly!'

Harry was indecisive for a brief moment before yanking open the door and rushing down the path in his socks, 'Ginny?'

She turned around and smiled, 'Yeah?'

'I just wondered, if you wanted to go out sometime and catch up?'

'I'm free tomorrow night, if you are,' Ginny said.

Harry sighed, 'I'm not. I'm refereeing a Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game up at the school.'

'I didn't realise you were the new flying instructor,' Ginny said.

'I'm not,' Harry said honestly, 'I teach Defence against the Dark Arts, but I sometimes help out with the evening matches.'

'Well I'll come and watch,' Ginny said with a smile, 'and we can have a drink afterwards.'

'Okay,' Harry said, returning her smile, 'that sounds good.'

'See you tomorrow Harry,' Ginny said, spinning on her heel and vanishing.

Harry walked back into the house with wet socks and a bemused expression on his face.

'Did you ask her?' Lillian asked eagerly.

'Yeah, I did,' Harry said with a smile.

'And what did she say?' Alexander asked.

'She said yes,' Harry replied in disbelief.

* * *

'I can't believe you're going on a date with her,' Sam said.

'Neither can I,' Harry muttered, 'blame Lily.'

Sam laughed and shook his head, 'So you just asked her, right out of the blue?'

'Pretty much,' Harry said as he put on his cloak, 'but she seemed to like the idea.'

'Of course she does,' Sam said, 'she probably still has feelings for you.'

'Really, Sam?' Harry asked with a sigh, 'don't you read the prophet? She's had tons of famous boyfriends since we split up.'

'None of those relationships lasted very long,' Sam pointed out.

'Yeah well my relationship with Ginny only lasted a year and a half,' Harry said, grabbing his broomstick and his wallet.

'Just don't give up on her completely,' Sam said, 'you never know, it could work again.'

'I won't give up entirely,' Harry promised, 'but it has been over 10 years Sam.'

'I get you!' Sam said, raising his hands in defeat.

'I better say bye to the kids,' Harry said leaving the bedroom, 'I don't know when I'll be back.'

'Don't worry about it, tomorrows my day off,' Sam said as they descended the stairs into the living room.

'I'll see you two tomorrow,' Harry said, hugging Lillian and Alexander, 'if you're not in bed by the time I get home there will be trouble.'

'We will be,' Lillian promised, 'have a good date with Ginny!'

'It's not a date, not strictly,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I love you both,' he said, kissing his daughter on the cheek, 'I'll see you tomorrow morning, if you're in bed especially early tonight I might even make waffles.'

'Waffles!' Lillian and Alexander said excitedly, and Harry chuckled as he made his way to the door, 'don't be too much trouble for your poor Uncle Sam!' he called as he opened it and stepped out into the cold night.

It hadn't snowed yet, but it was icy so he was careful as he spun on his heel and apparated to Hogsmeade, entering through the gates and making his way up to the Quidditch pitch which was all lit up. There had been a shift recently in how Quidditch was played at Hogwarts. There was still the championship for the cup but there were also 'friendlies' on week nights to encourage house unity and this was one of those games.

Harry often refereed for the friendlies when he had time. After the war he'd been offered a job with Puddlemere United but he hadn't been able to take it, just like he hadn't been able to take the offer to become an Auror. He'd taken a fall at some point in the final battle, it hadn't seemed important or painful until about a week afterwards. When Ginny finally got him to go to St. Mungo's he had found out he'd slipped a disc in his back. After an operation that put him in hospital for 2 months his back had never been the same, and the pain he got in it meant he couldn't play Quidditch or become an Auror. After travelling the world, writing a book and meeting Lisa, Harry found he didn't mind as much, he wasn't quite as bitter about it anymore. At the end of the day, he loved his job as DADA Professor and he loved working at the place where he had essentially grown up.

When Harry got to the pitch the teams were still having their prep talks in the changing rooms and the stands were just beginning to fill. He glanced up at the guest's stand where family sat but didn't see Ginny. He put it out of his mind and began to set up the pitch for the game, hauling the trunk full of balls into the centre.

'Hey Harry, hang on and I'll give you a hand with that!'

Oliver Wood smiled as he approached Harry and grabbed one end of the trunk. He was the real flying coach but he took most of the friendlies off and just did the main games. He had loved playing Quidditch professionally but he had packed it in when he and Katie Bell got married and had kids.

'Thanks Oliver,' Harry said, 'I thought you weren't coming tonight.'

'I'm not, well not technically,' Oliver said in amusement, 'I'm here to watch Becky's game, but I thought I'd help set up.'

Harry laughed, 'Fair enough,' he said. Becky was Oliver and Katie's oldest child, she was a 2nd year Ravenclaw who played chaser.

'You'll never guess who I saw in the guests stand,' Oliver said as he and Harry placed the trunk and unlocked it.

'Who?' Harry asked, glancing over to it.

'Ginny Weasley,' Oliver said with excitement, 'I played against her a few times while I was with Puddlemere United.'

'She came,' Harry said quietly, seeing Ginny sitting in the front row of the stands. She smiled and waved at him, he waved back in disbelief.

'She's with you?' Oliver asked in surprise.

'Not really,' Harry said, 'well sort of. It's complicated.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Harry who said, 'You know we dated for a while after the war, we bumped into each other yesterday and I asked her out but tonight was the only night she was free so we're going out later.'

'I see,' Oliver said with a grin, 'well have fun Harry,' he said with a wink as he made his way towards the stairs for the stands. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend as the teams began to make their way onto the pitch. He gave them the usual play fair talk then the game began and Harry shot into the air with his whistle.

He tried his best not to get distracted by Ginny and the game was over fairly quickly. It didn't take long for Hufflepuff's seeker to catch the snitch and win the game by a margin of 20 points. As everyone landed and retreated to the changing rooms, Harry quickly showered before meeting Ginny by the gates.

She smiled radiantly, 'That was fun, it's been ages since I've seen a Hogwarts Quidditch game.'

Harry smiled back, 'Or since you played in one more to the point.'

'True,' Ginny chuckled, 'where do you want to go?'

'The Hogs Head?' Harry suggested, 'it's quiet there.'

'Quiet sounds nice,' Ginny admitted as they walked along the silent, empty lane to the other end of Hogsmeade.

'Fame's pretty loud then?'

'You know what it's like,' Ginny said with a sigh, 'invasive, I have literally no personal space.'

'Hence why I'm quite happy being a recluse as the press like to call me,' Harry said as snow began to fall on the Northern, little town.

'I love Quidditch,' Ginny admitted, 'I just hate the rest of the crap that comes with it, all of the interviews, photo-shoots and parties.'

Harry gave her a sympathetic look, and she said, 'Anyway, I don't want to spend all the time complaining, we're meant to be catching up. Who did you marry?'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Lisa Turpin, she was a Ravenclaw in my year at school.'

'I remember her, she had long dirty blonde hair,' Ginny said as she looked back in her memory.

Harry nodded, 'Although her hair was always short when I knew her.'

'How did you meet? You weren't really close at school, were you?'

Harry shook his head as they reached the Hogs Head, 'No, I barely knew her at school. I took a year out and met her while I was travelling the world.'

Ginny smiled as they sat down in the deserted pub, 'That's sweet, where in the world where you?'

'Brazil,' Harry said fondly, 'she was there looking for data, she was a botanist looking for new plants with healing powers.'

'What were you doing in Brazil?' Ginny asked in amusement.

'I was studying fire slugs,' Harry said, 'do you want a drink?'

Ginny nodded and Harry ordered them two firewhiskeys and slid one across the table to her.

'You look exactly the same,' Ginny said, observing Harry, 'give or take a few grey hairs.'

Harry chuckled, 'That's the result of having two kids under 10.'

'They seem really smart,' Ginny noted.

'Too smart, and too sneaky,' Harry said, shaking his head, 'It wouldn't surprise me if I end up with a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw.'

'The house doesn't matter at the end of the day,' Ginny said, 'there have been so many inter-house couples since the war.'

'I noticed,' Harry said, bitterness slipping into his voice ever so slightly.

Ginny's eyes stayed fixed on the table, 'I was wondering when you were going to bring that up.'

'I don't know how you expected me not too,' Harry said calmly, 'you dated him for almost a year.'

'I'm quite aware of that,' Ginny said, 'but it was years ago Harry.'

Harry sighed, and Ginny looked up the fire he had always known in her lashing out, 'I'm sorry, but you broke up with me. I think that gives me the right to date whoever I want.'

Harry snorted, 'There's anyone, and then there's Malfoy.'

Ginny shot him a glare, 'See, I knew that would be your opinion. Just like Ron, you're still prejudiced about the Slytherins.'

'No, I'm really not,' Harry said honestly, 'but of all people you should know why I hate Malfoy, especially since his Father was the reason you got possessed by Voldemort, and the reason Hermione was tortured.'

'His Father, not him,' Ginny said sharply, 'and he's not actually a bad person, he's an arrogant, cocky, egotistical git but he's not evil.'

'We're never going to agree on this one Ginny,' Harry said with a note of finality, 'so can we just talk about something else?'

'Sure,' Ginny said a little coolly.

'Are you still dating Viktor?'

Ginny shrugged, 'No, we broke up last week. You've probably seen the press speculating about it.'

Harry nodded, 'Sorry.'

'It was just a relationship,' Ginny said, 'if anything deserves a sorry its what happened to your wife.'

Harry frowned, 'You heard about the accident with the venomous tentacula?'

Ginny nodded, 'I talked to Hermione when you told me your wife had died, she worked in the same department.'

'I know,' Harry said, 'Hermione and Lisa were friends.'

'It was just such a tragedy, it could have happened to anyone,' Ginny said quietly.

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat and changed the subject, 'How have we not seen each other in 11 years? I'm still best friends with your brother and Hermione, but we've never bumped into each other.'

Ginny smiled a little, 'I wondered that myself. I know you used to go round to Mums but I was never there because I was always on tour. It's still like that, I'm only in the UK for about 2 months a year.'

'Do you never get sick of it?' Harry asked.

'Sometimes,' Ginny admitted, 'sometimes I really do.'

'It must be a pretty lonely life,' Harry said sympathetically.

'It is,' Ginny said, 'which is why I only really date Quidditch players, and also why none of my relationships ever last. Have you dated since Lisa died?'

Harry shook his head, '2 dates in 5 years, it's pathetic.'

'No, it isn't,' Ginny said softly.

'I just don't have time with the kids being so young,' Harry said honestly.

'Do you raise them the Muggle way?' Ginny asked curiously, 'I mean, I noticed they go to Muggle school.'

Harry shook his head, 'They do, but I don't really raise them as Muggles. I like to think they're a nice mixture, they know how to work Muggle money and public transport. But they also know how to use wizarding money and I take them out to wizarding places quite a lot. They're up at Hogwarts all the time.'

Ginny smiled, 'I just noticed your house was quite Muggle, in the sense of Christmas.'

'Oh well, yeah they do have the Muggle beliefs,' Harry said, 'Lisa was a Muggle-born so we spend a lot of time with her brother Sam whose a wizard, and her parents. They believe in Santa and we make Christmas cookies, and have a big Muggle feast on Christmas day, but our tree is decorated with fairies, not fairy lights.'

Ginny smiled, Harry got so happy talking about his kids, 'That's sweet.'

Harry smiled back, glancing at the time, it was midnight.

'You'll need to get back for the kids, won't you?' Ginny guessed.

Harry nodded reluctantly, 'I'm afraid so, we'll go out the back?'

'Good idea,' Ginny said as they got up and slipped out of the back door into an empty alleyway.

'I'm really happy for you Harry,' Ginny said to him with a smile, 'you got the perfect little suburban life.'

'Well I'm happy for you,' Harry echoed, 'you got everything you wanted with the Harpies.'

'Almost everything,' Ginny agreed, her eyes catching Harrys for the first time. Her eyes pulled him in like they had 11 years ago when they were still teenagers and pushing aside his better judgment his lips found Ginny's and his eyes snapped shut. It didn't feel any different to the stolen kisses on the Hogwarts grounds of so many years ago, her lips were still as soft. She still kissed gently with an urgency that Harry had never understood but always enjoyed. It felt so familiar, everything about Ginny felt familiar to Harry.

When she broke the kiss with an amused smirk Harry found himself blushing like a teenager, 'Are you free on Saturday?' she asked.

Harry nodded, 'Uh, yeah,' he managed to say.

'I'll take you out for dinner in London then,' Ginny said, still smiling, 'meet me outside the Holyhead Harpies ground at 9.'

Before Harry could say anything else she had spun on her heel and vanished. He leant against the wall for a moment before doing the same, and walking into the house in a slight daze.

'How did it go?' Sam asked straight away.

'Uh, good,' Harry said as he dropped heavily onto the sofa, 'she kissed me.'

'Really?' Sam asked, 'she kissed you?'

Harry nodded, 'And she asked me out for dinner on Saturday.'

'Who was the man and who was the woman in that relationship?' Sam asked in amusement, 'did you say yes?'

Harry nodded again, 'Uh, yeah, I did.'

Sam grinned and patted him on the back, 'I told you she still had feelings for you mate.'

* * *

When Harry woke up the morning after his sort-of date with Ginny he went about it as he would any other day. He woke up the kids and started making waffles in the kitchen while whistling to a song on the Muggle radio.

'Dad!' Lillian said breathlessly as she hurtled down the stairs dressed in her Muggle school uniform, 'how was your date with Ginny?'

'It was okay,' Harry said with a small smile, 'do you want waffles for breakfast?'

'I want waffles!' Alexander said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs at the mention of food.

Harry chuckled and Lillian said, 'I want waffles too, tell me all about your date.'

'I don't think so,' Harry said, 'besides nothing interesting happened anyway.'

'Can I open my advent calendar?'

'No Alex,' Harry said, 'you know the rules, no chocolate until breakfast is over.'

Alexander sat down a little huffily at the table as Harry finished off the waffles.

'But Dad, _something _interesting must have happened!' Lillian complained.

'No, we just talked,' Harry said vaguely honestly, 'sit down with your brother or you won't get any breakfast.'

Lillian rolled her eyes and gave up on the subject. The rest of the morning was hectic as they all ate and Harry dropped the kids off at Muggle School then apparated to Hogwarts. He dropped in via the great hall to grab something to eat, he had a chair at the High table but he rarely used it, only for lunch.

'Nice one last night Harry,' Oliver said with a wink as Harry grabbed some toast.

'What are you talking about?' Harry asked with a frown.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, 'You haven't seen the prophet yet, have you?'

Harry shook his head, his heart starting to beat faster as Oliver handed him the paper. When he looked at the headline news his worst fear was confirmed. Emblazoned there was a huge picture of Harry and Ginny's kiss in the alleyway accompanied with the heading, _**'The Boy-Who-Lived and Famous Chaser Ginny Weasley Share a Passionate Kiss!'**_.

Harry cursed under his breath and left the hall with the paper tight in his hand. When he reached his office he sat down and slammed the paper onto the desk. It was exactly what he had dreaded happening, something like this hauling his life into the press again. He should have been more careful.

'_Last night the former 'golden couple' as they were once called reunited and shared a kiss outside of the Hogs Head, the pub where Harry Potter recruited members of a club called Dumbledore's Army who fought in the Second Wizarding War. Could the golden couple be together once more? It has been 11 years since they were pictured together after a surprising break-up.'_

The article continued in much the same vein, discussing Harry's marriage to Lisa and how he was now a widower, and Ginny's several famous boyfriends. He sighed and threw it in the bin then glanced at the time. He still had a short amount of time until his first class started so he grabbed some parchment and began to write a letter.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_Have you seen the prophet? I hate to say it, but this was why I was worried about going out to catch up with you. I don't want all of this put on my kids, they have no idea who I am and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible. To them I'm just Dad, and I don't want all of this press exposure again. I'm not dragging them into that kind of life. I hated growing up with them watching my every move._

_I'm sorry Ginny, but it seems we can't go anywhere without them talking about it._

_Harry.'_

With a sigh Harry sent off the letter with his owl and got up to prepare his first class. His heart was breaking all over again because he did still have feelings for Ginny, but his family came first now and he had to make his decisions based on what was best for them, not for himself.

* * *

Ginny's reply arrived at lunchtime while Harry was picking at food in the great hall. He opened it and read the fairly short reply.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I thought that might be your opinion, and I don't blame you for having it. I don't know how the press even got that picture, they must have been following me. I know you want the best for your kids Harry, but please at least come to dinner on Saturday. I'll make sure they don't follow me._

_Ginny.'_

'You shouldn't pass up this opportunity.'

Harry jumped, 'Oliver, were you reading my letter?'

'I only glanced at it,' Oliver said playfully, 'trust me Harry, don't miss a chance like that.'

'There's not any other choice,' Harry said glumly, 'I can't get anymore involved with her without dragging myself any further into the press which I will not allow. My kids are never going to have to go through what I did growing up.'

Oliver shrugged, 'Well then don't go _out _with her, have dinner at your house.'

'And risk the press finding out where I live?' Harry asked.

'She said she'll make sure they don't follow her,' Oliver said.

Harry rolled his eyes and penned a quick response,

'_Dear Ginny,_

_How about a compromise? I'll make dinner for you at my house. That way we shouldn't be spied on._

_Harry.'_

Ginny got back to him later that day saying the idea sounded great and Harry spent the rest of the week worrying.

* * *

'You look good Dad,' Lillian said with a smile when Harry walked into the living room. He was only wearing dark jeans and a shirt but he appreciated it all the same.

'Thanks Lils,' Harry said with a smile, 'are you and Alex ready? Grandma and Grandad will be picking you up in a minute.'

'We're ready Dad,' Alexander said.

'Good,' Harry said, hugging them both and kissing them both on the cheek, 'I'll pick you up tomorrow night but I've told Grandma to call me if you need anything.'

'Okay Dad,' Lillian said, 'enjoy your date.'

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'It's not a date Lily.'

'I know,' Lillian said slyly as the doorbell rang.

Harry sent the kids off with their Grandparents then poured himself a drink and took a sip to calm his nerves. He paced the kitchen for a while waiting for Ginny to arrive, he had already cooked food so it would just need heating up.

His heart jumped a little when the doorbell rang. He answered it, relieved to see Ginny and no reporters.

'Hey,' he said as he held open the door and she walked in.

'Hi,' Ginny said, 'thanks for not cancelling.'

Harry shrugged, 'I didn't want to,' he admitted, 'but I have to do whats best for my family now, I can't just do whatever _I _want.'

'I would say I get it, but I don't because I have no kids,' Ginny said, 'but all the same, I understand. Like I said, I don't even know how the press followed me there.'

'You're world famous,' Harry said.

'You don't have to sound quite so resigned about it,' Ginny said as she sat down at the dining room table.

'I'm not, it's just a fact,' Harry said, 'do you want a drink? I've got white wine, firewhiskey, butterbeer-'

'Wine will do,' Ginny said, cutting him off.

Harry nodded and poured her a glass. They made small talk as they ate dinner together. They talked about things like Ginny's career, and Quidditch in general, and the book Harry had released under a false name after his trip around the world. They skirted around the one controversial topic all night, until all the food was gone and a bottle of wine each had been consumed.

'I have to ask you something,' Ginny said as she and Harry sat together on the sofa, 'why did you break up with me?'

Harry frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Ginny sighed, 'Exactly what I said. Everything was fine between us then you just left after my first game and sent me that letter.'

Harry guiltily looked down and said, 'I thought it was obvious.'

'Only to you apparently,' Ginny remarked.

'All of your dreams were coming true Gin,' Harry said softly, using a nickname for her he hadn't said in years, 'you were amazing, you had all these deals…you were going to be become so famous and I just didn't want to get in the way.'

'I didn't have everything I wanted all these years,' Ginny said quietly, 'I didn't have you, Harry.'

'You had plenty of other men,' Harry said bitterly.

Ginny snorted, 'You're stooping that low? I don't buy your excuse, my Quidditch career took off when yours died and then you broke up with me, I doubt that's a coincidence!'

Harry shot her a glare, 'You think I was jealous of your success? Merlin Ginny it's the complete opposite! I hated your success, that much is true, but I hated it because of all the fame it brought you. I never wanted to be a part of that again, you knew that.'

'You said you wanted me to join the Holyhead Harpies if it made me happy,' Ginny whispered.

'What else was I supposed to say? If I'd told you I didn't want the fame you'd have taken a crappy paid Ministry job and been miserable just to stay with me. I didn't want that for you Ginny, I wanted you to have the life you dreamed of.'

'You don't get it, do you?' Ginny asked, 'it wasn't what you wanted for me that was important, it's what I want for me. I wanted you Harry, and I'd have given up the Holyhead Harpies dream for that.'

'But I didn't want you to give up your dream just because I had to give up mine,' Harry said, his eyes snapping down to the floor to avoid hers.

There was silence for a moment and then Ginny sighed.

'Why didn't we just communicate better at the time?'

'We were kids,' Harry replied, 'just teenagers. What were we to know about love, or life?'

'I guess,' Ginny said softly, 'but this…now…it could be our second chance.'

'Maybe,' Harry said, because it was all he could think of to say. Ginny leant forward and kissed him lightly, 'think about it Harry...we could give it another try.'

'I will,' Harry promised.

* * *

Harry _did _think about it. The idea of he and Ginny being together again. However when he woke up the following morning his mind was made up. He left the house to get the kids from their Grandparents and was swarmed with reporters and photographers. Whether she had meant it or not Ginny had brought this back into his life and he would ensure it didn't go any further.

With the kids safely in their bedrooms Harry got rid of the crowd outside his house and floo-ed Ginny. When her heard appeared in the fire she looked happy, and Harry hated the thought of what he was about to do to her.

'I made a decision,' Harry said solemnly, 'Ginny, as much as I do still have feelings for you I can't do this to Lily and Alex anymore. This morning I woke up to a swarm of reporters and photographers outside my house. They don't know whats going on, and they shouldn't have to be exposed to this. I'm sorry, but I can't.'

Ginny nodded wordlessly, and Harry felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest as he saw tear drops fall and sizzle in the flames.

The connection was broken and the fire returned to normal. Leaving Harry feeling miserable, it was snowy outside in the back garden and Christmas was in a week. He shouldn't have felt so miserable at the festive season. In fact the last time he had done was the year after Lisa's death.

'Kids!' Harry called up the stairs, 'do you want to make Christmas cookies?'

There were excited responses and Harry smiled. It was like he had always said, his kids were the most important thing. So he tried to push Ginny to the back of his mind.

* * *

'Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!'

The door to the house opened and Harry's two best friends walked in, being bombarded with hugs from Lillian and Alexander. They were here with their two children, 4 year old Rose and 2 year old Hugo who was just toddling.

'Hey mate,' Ron said as he hugged Harry.

'Hey Harry!' Hermione said, hugging him eagerly.

They didn't see each other as often as they would have liked these days, but Harry was still incredibly close with Ron and Hermione. They came into the house and sat down in the living room as they gave Lillian and Alexander presents.

'I heard about you and Gin,' Ron said.

Harry nodded, 'We didn't actually get back together. We just had a couple dates and decided it couldn't work.'

'From what I hear, it was you who decided it wouldn't work,' Hermione said.

'Well it wouldn't,' Harry said honestly, 'it isn't fair on the kids, being exposed to the press so young. You two know as well as me how horrible it is.'

'I know,' Hermione said, 'I just think it's a shame when you and Ginny clearly have such strong feelings for each other.'

'I just don't want you messing her around,' Ron added.

'Harry isn't messing her around Ronald,' Hermione snapped, 'he just doesn't want the press all over his life. How would you like it if Rose and Hugo were exposed to that?'

'I get it,' Ron said honestly, 'like I said, just don't hurt Ginny.'

'I won't,' Harry said.

'I'm guessing this means you won't be going to our Christmas Eve game,' Ron said.

Harry shook his head, 'I wouldn't anyway, I like to spend Christmas Eve with the kids.'

'Ginny won't tell anyone what, but there's something big about this game, she's planning something,' Ron said, going on to tell Harry something about the Cannons and leaving Hermione rolling her eyes as they started talking about Quidditch.

* * *

The day after Ron and Hermione's visit Harry got a letter, addressed to him in Ginny's hand-writing. He opened it suspiciously and frowned when three tickets for her Christmas Eve game fell out. He looked at the letter which read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know you said you didn't want any involvement. But I've sent tickets for the game anyway, its front row of the main box, best seats in the house. You'll be next to Hermione, Rose and Hugo if you decide to come along. I'm making an announcement at this game you might want to hear. I can't say anything yet or my manager will kill me, but all I'll say is it might change your opinion on being involved with me. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_Ginny.'_

Harry sighed and looked at the tickets lying on the dining room table. He _did _want to go, but that didn't mean going was the right thing to do. What was all this about an announcement? And Ron had said Ginny seemed to be planning something big. He sighed heavily again and then jumped when someone spoke to him.

'What's the big sigh about?'

'Sam!' Harry exclaimed, 'when did you get here?'

'About 10 minutes ago,' Sam said, 'Lily let me in and you ignored me every time I said hi.'

'I was distracted,' Harry muttered, 'Ginny just sent me this.'

He showed Sam the tickets and the letter and he said what Harry had expected him to say, 'you have to go!'

'I don't have to go anywhere, I made my decision. It wouldn't be fair on the kids,' Harry said firmly.

'Have you talked to the kids about it?' Sam asked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't actually asked the kids what their opinion on this whole thing was, 'It's too late now. Christmas Eve is tomorrow. We have dinner with your parents, we can't cancel that.'

'You're just making up excuses now Harry,' Sam said, 'Mum and Dad won't mind, they'll see you and the kids on Christmas Day anyway.'

'Fine,' Harry said, 'I'll talk to the kids about it.'

Sam smirked, glad he had won, Harry grumbled, 'Merlin it's not hard to tell you managed to become one of that rare breed of Muggle-born Slytherins.'

Sam laughed as he walked to the stairs and shouted up to Lillian and Alexander. There was a rumble as they both rushed down the stairs as loudly as possible and sat down on the sofa.

'What did you want to talk to us about Dad?' Alexander asked.

'I want to talk to you about Ginny,' Harry said.

'Is she your girlfriend?' Alexander asked, and Lillian sniggered.

'No,' Harry said honestly, 'but she might be. I want to know what you think about her being my girlfriend, both of you.'

'I think that would be awesome Dad!' Lillian said right away.

Alexander frowned, 'Would the strange men with cameras always be around if she was your girlfriend?'

Harry sighed, 'Maybe,' he admitted, 'that's not nice, is it?'

Alexander shook his head, and Lillian said, 'But she makes you so happy Dad! You should be with who makes you happy!'

'Don't be silly,' Harry said, 'the two people who make me happiest are sitting in front of me.'

Alexander smiled and hugged his Dad, but Lillian said, 'I know you have tickets for her Christmas Eve game Dad, I think we should go.'

'Of course you do,' Harry said, shaking his head at his precocious daughter.

'Give her one last chance at the game, please Dad,' Lillian said.

'I love the Chudley Cannons!' Alexander piped up, 'can we see them play tomorrow?'

'Told you the kids would want to go,' Sam said smugly.

'Oh shut up Sam,' Harry remarked, making the kids giggle.

'Yeah, shut up Uncle Sam,' Alexander repeated.

'Alex, don't,' Harry said, telling him off.

'So, Dad, can we go?' Lillian asked eagerly.

'Yeah Dad, can we?'

Harry frowned, and Sam piped in, 'can they go, Dad?'

Harry shot his brother-in-law a glare and said, 'Alright we can go, but don't expect anything to happen between Ginny and I tomorrow Lillian Potter.'

'Okay,' Lillian said with a roll of her eyes as she vanished once more to her bedroom.

'What have I done?' Harry muttered to himself.

* * *

At 7pm on Christmas Eve Harry found himself rushing out of the door with two kids bundled up for the weather to make his way to a Quidditch game. He still couldn't believe that he had decided to go, and he still wasn't sure it was the best idea. However he had promised it to the kids so there was no going back now. The game kicked off at 7.30pm so Harry firmly told the excited kids to stay still as he held onto them and apparated to the apparition point by the stadium, he hated side-along apparition. They joined a line of people filing in and Harry kept a tight grip on the kids as much as they protested. He didn't let go of them until they were sitting in the front row of the main box which was sheltered from the rain and wind but was still chilly. The pitch was lit up, and the stands full, Harry smiled at Hermione as he took his seat next to her.

'I didn't think you would come,' Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

'Neither did I,' Harry admitted, 'it was these two that convinced me.'

Hermione chuckled as Harry shook his head in disbelief at his excited children, 'Alexander sit down, and Lillian put your coat back on.'

'But Dad it's sheltered here,' Lillian complained.

'It's still cold, do you want to have a cold on Christmas day?' Harry asked, and with a sigh Lillian put her coat back on and sat down next to her brother.

'Do you what Ginny's big announcement is?' Harry asked, 'she owled me but said she couldn't give out details.'

'I've no idea,' Hermione admitted, 'neither does Ron and he's been bugging her all week.'

Harry chuckled, that sounded like Ron. He felt nervous as the teams came out onto the pitch and shook hands. Ginny's flaming red hair made her visible from so high up and his heart jumped again when he saw her. The game commenced and Lillian and Alexander were jumping up and down, cheering the whole time. They loved it, and Harry had to admit that it was a good game, the teams were both great and so was Ginny as seeker for the Harpies and Ron as keeper for the Cannons. In the end the Harpies won when Ginny caught the snitch and Harry cheered and clapped with everyone else as the two teams came up to the top box. Ginny's face was flushed and she grinned when she saw Harry, it was contagious and he couldn't contain the grin on his face.

Something happened then, she moved closer to him and he got to his feet and he forgot about everything all around him as he remembered the moment he and Ginny had first kissed. After a Quidditch game, a heated, surprising kiss in the common room that had everyone cheering. That was all he could see as he walked towards her, and she kissed him then just like she had in the common room all those years ago.

When Harry broke from the kiss everyone was cheering, just like the first time. Everyone except Lillian and Alexander who seemed to be grossed out by seeing their Dad kissing someone.

Ginny just grinned as she walked back over to her team and spoke to the reporter conducting the post-match interview.

'Well I assume that confirms the rumours about the golden couple being back together,' the reporter said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Golden couple? We weren't that golden, we broke up once. Regardless of whether it's true or not, my private life is none of your business which is why I have something important to say.'

The reporter seemed confused as Ginny spoke to the crowd, 'I would like to announce my retirement today. This is my last match for the Holyhead Harpies after 11 good years, I think it's time to stop now and focus on myself for a while. I'd just like to thank my fans and everybody who has supported me over the years, but I've realised this Christmas that there are more important things than Quidditch.'

The announcement took everyone by surprise, not least Harry who knew why she was doing it. She was swept away for interviews and photographs and Harry had no choice but to go home with the kids. He got them in their beds with their stockings at the end and said they had better get to sleep soon or Santa wouldn't come. He read them a Muggle story called 'The Night Before Christmas' as he did every year then kissed them on the forehead and said goodnight.

Harry had just sat down in the living room to contemplate the events of the night when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, not surprised to see Ginny standing there.

'Hey, come in,' he said, holding open the door for her.

'Thanks,' Ginny said as she walked into the living room with him.

'So that announcement tonight, it was pretty big,' Harry said.

Ginny nodded, 'Yeah,' she agreed, smiling at the fact they were both wearing Weasley's Christmas jumpers.

'You've retired,' Harry said.

'The time seemed right,' Ginny said with a shrug, 'I've had 11 good years there, all my dreams and ambitions have come true.'

'Good,' Harry said with a smile.

'All of them except one, of course,' she added and Harry knew what she was talking about.

'You'll be out of the limelight?' Harry asked.

'Completely,' Ginny replied, 'I've been offered a job writing for the Prophet, I can do it from a home office so I won't be out in it. I didn't do it all for you Harry, I'm sick of it too.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, 'I guess I just never saw it that way.'

'Playing Quidditch for the Harpies was great, but it's a part of my life I can quite happily put aside now,' Ginny said, 'I've got a cottage near Cardiff in the middle of nowhere. That peace and quiet while I write is going to be great.'

Harry smiled and said, 'I know how great it was travelling the world and being away from it all.'

Ginny smiled back, 'I hoped you would understand.'

'Probably more than anyone else,' Harry admitted.

'So,' Ginny said, 'can we do this? Give us another try?'

Harry nodded, letting his smile widen as he leant in to kiss her, 'I'd love to give it another try,' he said gently as he captured her lips in a kiss.

The grandfather clock on the wall began to chime, breaking them apart and letting them know it had just turned midnight.

'Merry Christmas Ginny,' Harry said softly.

'Merry Christmas, Harry.'

**The End! **

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all enjoy Christmas day!_

_Holly_


End file.
